Laurentius von Canterbury
Laurentius war der zweite Erzbischof von Canterbury von etwa 604 bis 619. Er war ein Mitglied der Gregorianischen Mission zur Bekehrung der heidnischen Angelsachsen. Geschichte Gregorianische Mission Laurentius landete 597 mit Augustinus auf der Insel Thanet in Kent, nachdem sie von Papst Gregor I zur Missionierung der heidnischen Angelsachsen ausgeschickt worden waren. "Laurence" in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England Einige Quellen besagen allerdings, er wäre erst 601 in Kent erschienen und gar kein Teil der ursprünglichen Mission gewesen. Nicholas Brooks, Early History of the Curch of Canterbury Geoffrey Hindley, A Brief History of the Anglo-Saxons Vor seiner Reise nach England war er ein Mönch in Rom, mehr ist über sein früheres Leben nicht bekannt. Beda berichtete, dass Augustinus Laurentius zurück zu Papst Gregor I schickte, um über den Erfolg der Bekehrung von König Aethelberht I von Kent zu berichten, und einen Brief mit Fragen an den Papst zu überbringen. Bis 601 war Laurentius zurückgekehrt und brachte die Antworten auf Augustinus' Fragen mit sich, ein Dokument, das Beda in seiner Historia ecclesiastica verzeichnet hat. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, Buch 1, Kapitel 27 Laurentius wird auch in einem Brief von Gregor an Königin Bertha erwähnt, in dem er Bertha für ihren Anteil an der Bekehrung ihres Ehemannes lobt, worüber er von Laurentius unterrichtet wurde. Peter Hunter-Blair, The World of Bede Erzbischof 604 wurde Laurentius Augustinus' Nachfolger als Erzbischof von Canterbury. Augustinus hatte ihn noch kurz vor seinem eigenen Tod geweiht, um die Nachfolge zu sichern, obwohl dies eigentlich nach dem Kirchengesetz verboten war. Augustinus befürchtete jedoch, dass es die Missionsbemühungen in Britannien untergraben würde, wenn es keinen sofortigen Nachfolger gäbe. Laurentius erhielt jedoch niemals das Pallium aus Rom, was vermuten lässt, dass er vom Papst nicht anerkannt wurde. Beda vergleicht Augustinus Handlung hier damit, wie der Hl. Petrus Einer der zwölf Apostel und der erste Führer der frühen christlichen Kirche. Papst von ca. 33 bis zw. 64-68, wurde von Jesus Christus selbst geweiht. Papst Clemens I Papst von 88 bis 99 n. Chr. noch zu seinen Lebzeiten zum Bischof von Rom weihte, was von einigen Theologen als Bedas Kritik an der Praxis der Kirche dieser Zeit angesehen wird. 601 erhielt Laurentius Briefe von Papst Bonifacius IV, in denen er als Erzbischof und Nachfolger von Augustinus angesprochen wurde. Diese Briefe waren die Antwort auf Schreiben von Laurentius, die dieser mit Bischof Mellitus nach Rom geschickt hatte, betreffend der Angelegenheiten der Englischen Kirche. Laurentius schrieb auch an die Bischöfe in den Territorien der Britonen und Schotten und drängte sie, die Berechnung von Ostern nach der Methode der Römischen Kirche vorzunehmen, nicht nach ihrer üblichen Methode. Auch dieser Brief wurde von Beda in seiner Historia aufgezeichnet. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, Buch 2, Kapitel 4 609 berichtete Laurentius, dass der einheimische Bischof Dagan nicht mit ihm essen oder unter dem gleichen Dach schlafen wollte, aufgrund der Streitigkeiten zwischen den beiden Kirchen. Krise nach Aethelberhts Tod 616 starb Aethelberht I von Kent und sein Sohn Eadbald gab das Christentum zugunsten des angelsächsischen Heidentums auf. Viele der Mitglieder der Gregorianischen Mission wren gezwungen, vor der heidnischen Gegenreaktion zu fliehen, unter ihnen Mellitus, Bischof von London, und Justus, Bischof von Rochester, die nach Gallien gingen. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Laurentius blieb in Britannien und es gelang ihm, Eadbald erneut zu bekehren. Beda berichtete, dass Laurentius schon bereit war, aufzugeben und Britannien zu verlassen, als ihm eine Vision des Hl. Petrus im Traum erschien, der ihn auspeitschte. Die Male blieben auch, nachdem der Traum geendet hatte, und Laurentius zeigte sie Eadbald, der sich sofort wieder zum Christentum bekannte. Beda berichtet allerdings auch, dass es tatsächlich der Tod einiger Mitglieder der heidnischen Gruppe war, der ihn überzeugte, zu bleiben. Moderne Historiker glauben politische Andeutungen in der heidnischen Reaktion zu erkennen. D. P. Kirby sieht Eadbalds Handlungen als Zurückweisung der pro-fränkischen Politik seines Vaters. Kirby behauptet weiterhin, dass es Justus war, nicht Laurentius, der Eadbald konvertierte, und zwar während Justus' Zeit als Erzbischof von Canterbury etwa gegen 624. Nicht alle Historiker stimmen dieser Behauptung zu. Nicholas Brooks behauptet, dass Eadbald während Laurentius Zeit als Erzbischof konvertiert wurde, innerhalb eines Jahres, nachdem er seinem Vater als König gefolgt war. Barbara Yorke glaubt, dass es nach Aethelberhts Tod zwei gemeinsame Herrscher in Kent gab, Eadbald und einen gewissen Aethelwald, und dass Eadbald von Laurentius bekehrt wurde, während Justus Aethelwald konvertierte, nachdem er nach Rochester zurückgekehrt war. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Ein weiterer Faktor, der zur heidnischen Gegenreaktion führte, war Laurentius Einspruch gegen Eadbalds Ehe mit der Witwe seines Vaters, was von Christen als ungesetzlich und inzestuös angesehen wurde. Barbara Yorke, Conversion of Britain Alle Versuche von Laurentius, den Einfluss der Kirche über Kent hinaus zu erweitern, wurden von der Einstellung von Raedwald von East Anglia erschwert, der nach Aethelberhts Tod, der führende König - Bretwalda - im Süden von England geworden war. Raedwald war vor dem Tod von Aethelberht bekehrt worden, möglicherweise auf Drängen von Aethelberht, doch sein Königreich war noch heidnisch und Raedwald scheint nur insoweit christianisiert worden zu sein, dass er einen christlichen Altar in seinen heidnischen Tempel setzen ließ. Mellitus, der mit Justus aus Gallien zurückkehrte, konnte nicht auf seinen Bischofssitz in London zurückkehren, anders als Justus, der wieder in Rochester einzog. Tod und Vermächtnis Laurentius starb am 2. Februar 619 und wurde in Canterbury begraben. Seine Gebeine wurden später neben denen seines Vorgängers Augustinus beigesetzt. Man sah ihn später als Heiligen an, sein Feiertag ist der 3. Februar. An seine Zeit als Erzbischof erinnert man sich hauptsächlich aufgrund seines Versagens darin, eine Einigung mit der keltischen Kirche zu erreichen, und für seine Rück-Bekehrung von Eadbald. Mellitus, Bischof von London, wurde sein Nachfolger als Erzbischof von Canterbury. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Erzbischof von Canterbury Kategorie:Heilig gesprochen